Happy Hong's Family Season 2
by Pearl Metal Gold
Summary: Jiwon, jisoo x wonwoo (gs) long awaited chapter Ini kisah awal keluarga jisoo dan wonwoo yang sebenarnya, setelah mimpi Wonwoo di perpustakaan (season 1) drabble keluarga jisoo-wonwoo, dari hamil, ngidam, hingga masalah jiwon putra mereka
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Hong's Family** **2**

 **Hamil?**

 **Jeon/Hong Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **WARNING : TYPOS, ABSURD, GAJE, RATE M(ungkin), ANEH**

"Hoek..hoek..emhh" terhitung sudah tiga hari Wonwoo mengalami mual dan muntah, padahal tinggal 5 hari lagi ujian kelulusan akan diadakan.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja ya?" tawar Jisoo sambil mengelus-elus punggung Wonwoo, yang masih mengenakan piyama berwarna putih.

Ya, Wonwoo dan Jisoo tinggal bersama, mereka menikah sekitar setahun yang lalu, hanya keluarga mereka saja yang mengetahuinya. Dan Wonwoo kini tinggal di rumah keluarga Hong, lantaran orang tua-nya yang suka berpergian a.k.a berbulan madu―tak sadar usia, ke seluruh penjuru negri, meninggalkan kedua anaknya di Korea, setelah pernikahan Wonwoo. Adik Wonwoo, Bohyuk kini tinggal bersama sepupu mereka Jongkook, dan dia bahagia menjadi penguasa rumah, setelah kakaknya menikah.

"Tidak oppa, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Wonwoo, kembali ke kamar mereka, setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet.

"Tapi sayang, kau sebentar lagi akan ujian. Jika semakin parah, maka kau ti-"

TOK TOK TOK

"Jisoo, Wonwoo? Apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja? Apa kau mual lagi sayang? Ibu tadi mendengar sesuatu? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Nyonya Hong dari luar kamar, memutus ucapan Jisoo

Jisoo dan Wonwoo segera bergegas membuka pintu, dan menemukan Ibu mereka, memasang wajah cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja ma. Ehmm.." setelah jawaban singkat itu, Wonwoo kembali berlari ke kamar mandi, perutnya bergejolak lagi, sangat kontras dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Nyonya Hong dan Jisoo saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian segera berlari menyusul Wonwoo ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamar mereka.

 **Happy Hong's Family** **2**

 **Hamil?**

"Oppa aku ingin makan nanas dengan sambal yang super pedas, ditambah es. Rujak es." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba, ketika mereka sudah ada di tempat tidur, hendak menunaikan kegiatan malam mereka―seluruh manusia pada umumnya, tidur.

Jisoo tertegun menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya, akhir-akhir ini istri cantiknya suka meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Sayang, apa kau mau menyakiti perutmu?" tanya Jisoo masih tidak percaya pada ucapan sang kekasih hatinya.

Wonwoo mencebik kesal,

"Aku ini sedang berdiet oppa! Dan dengan memakan-makanan asam dan pedas, perutku akan terasa penuh dan aku tidak perlu makan." Ucap Wonwoo

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Informasi dari mana itu Wonie? Hal seperti itu tidaklah benar. Yang ada maagh mu bisa kambuh, terlebih kau memintanya di malam hari, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk makan makanan seperti itu, dan lagi kita takkan bisa menemukannya. Kau juga sudah langsing, tidak perlu berdiet." Terang Jisoo

Dan kemudian yang Jisoo dapati adalah Wonwoo yang tidur memunggunginya.

"Kau yang tak tau..perutku terasa besar." Balas Wonwoo lirih

Jisoo membuang nafas kasar.

"Mungkin kembung sayang, tapi baiklah, besok oppa carikan. Sekarang tidur yang nyenyak ya sayang, sebentar lagi ujian. Aku tidak ingin kau mual-mual lagi, seperti morning sickness saja." Ucap Jisoo memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dan mengecupi punggungnya.

.

.

Sebentar.

.

.

Morning sickness? Mor-ning sick-ness? Jisoo kembali mengulang ucapannya dalam pikiran

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.

Dan segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

.

 **Happy Hong's Family** **2**

 **Hamil?**

"Wah akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanmu cukup baik ya Wonie, Eomma senang melihatmu makan banyak." Ucap Nyonya Hong bahagia, sebenarnya Nyonya Hong sangat memperhatikan perubahan-perubahan Wonwoo belakangan ini, dan tidak ada salahnya kan jika sedikit berharap?

"Ah sepertinya karena akhir-akhir ini aku cukup stress mendekati ujian ma." Jawab Wonwoo, berhenti makan sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan mertuanya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mual lagi sayang?" tanya Nyonya Hong lagi,

"Tidak eomma, hanya beberapa hari yang lalu saja, mungkin kelelahan belajar." Jawab Wonwoo lagi,

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Oh ya, kelihatannya kau semakin segar, cantik dan uhmm berisi?" Nyonya Hong masih melanjutkan,

"Oh tapi tentu saja, kau semakin cantik karena dulu kau terlalu kurus. Ehm, maksud Ibu kau dulu cantik dan sekarang semakin cantik karena tidak sekurus dulu." Lanjutnya cepat-cepat,

Wonwoo menatap ibunya bingung,

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa sedikit membesar." Jawab Wonwoo

Kedua pria di ruang makan itu, hanya sibuk mendengarkan percakapan para wanita cantik disana,

Sehingga ketika

"Ah Jisoo apa kau bekerja keras?" Nyonya Hong tiba-tiba memanggil namanya, Jisoo terkejut, dan Tuan Hong menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap heran istrinya yang sangat random.

"Apa maksud ibu? Kerjaku belum banyak dan kuliahku baik." Jawab Jisoo

"Tidak maksud ibu itu…tidak adakah kabar baik untuk ibu?"

"Apa yang ibu bicarakan?"

"Sudahlah lupakan."

 **Happy Hong's Family** **2**

 **Hamil?**

"Jisoo sayang, bukankah Wonwoo isi?" tanya Nyonya Hong malam itu,

Wonwoo sudah beristirahat di kamarnya setelah belajar dan Jisoo sendiri diminta Eomma-nya untuk menemaninya menonton tv, tapi itu semua hanya alasan, sesungguhnya Nyonya Hong sedang memancing anaknya untuk 'sebuah percakapan'

Jisoo menatap bingung ibunya

"maksud eomma?" tanya Jisoo, duduk menyamping menghadap ibunya

"Eyy jangan pura-pura tdak tahu..." goda ibunya, mencolek lengan Jisoo

Jisoo mengernyit, menuntut penjelasan dari ibunya

"Hey yang benar saja, masa tidak paham..." cibir Nyonya Hong mencebikkan bibirnya

"Wonwoo hamilkan?" ulang Nyonya Hong memperjelas, ditambah membuat gerakan perut besar

Mata Jisoo membola sejenak

'hamil?' tanyanya dalam hati

"Tidak tidak tidak, kurasa eomma salah paham. Wonwoo hanya kelelahan dan stres akibat akan ujian. Eomma tahukan orang yang stres mudah terkena mood swing, dan nafsu makannya juga bertambah. Jadi eomma mengajakku 'nonton tv' untuk membicarakan ini?" tanya Jisoo setelah penjelasan singkatnya.

Nyonya Hong menatap Jisoo tidak percaya, sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan memandang remeh Jisoo

"Tidak, tidak, kau yang tidak tahu sayang." Ucapnya tegas

"Aku ini wanita, aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada menantu cantikku. Sudahlah biar besok aku bawa Wonwoo langsung ke dokter kandungan saja." Ucap Nyonya Hong mantap, dan dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Jisoo yang baru akan buka suara untuk memberikan argumen yang pastinya tidak bisa dibantah ibunya.

 **Happy Hong's Family** **2**

 **Hamil?**

"Kita akan kemana eomma?" tanya Wonwoo setelah ibu mertuanya, memintanya menemani orang tua tersebut pergi tanpa memberitahu tujuannya

"Sudahlah kau pasti nanti juga akan tahu." Jawab Nyonya Hong dengan raut bahagia, Nyonya Hong sengaja tidak memberitahu Wonwoo tujuan mereka, karena takut dengan respon yang sama dengan Jisoo

'pasti mereka ingin memberiku kejutan, tapi aku ingin tahu sekarang' batinnya

.

TARA

Ekspresi Wonwoo blank ketika membaca papan yang ada di depan pintu masuk

'POLIKLINIK KANDUNGAN'

Sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkinkan mertuanya sedang hamil?

Tunggu...

Apa mungkin ibu mertuanya itu salah paham?

Pikiran Wonwoo sudah melayang tanpa arah dan tujuan

"Eomma..." panggil Wonwoo ketika ibunya mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu sebelahnya setelah melakukan pendaftaran

"hmm..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan disini mma?"

"Oh tentu saja memeriksakan kandunganmu sayang. Eyy jangan kira eomma tidak tahu, eomma tidak mudah dibohongi. Terima kasih banyak sayang, eomma tahu kalian ingin mengejutkan eomma kan? Tapi eomma sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat calon cucu eomma." Jawab eomma-nya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan semangat, girang dan bahagia yang sangat kentara

Wonwoo membolakan matanya, ada sedikit perasaan tak enak menghinggapinya

Karena apa yang akan dia ucapkan pasti akan mengecewakan eomma-nya

"ehm... mma..." panggil Wonwoo lirih sambil menunduk

"Iya?" balas Nyonya Hong cepat

"Uhm...aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi pasti eomma kecewa..."

Nyonya Hong dengan cepat memandang Wonwoo bingung

"Aku tidak hamil eomma." Ujar Wonwoo menatap mata ibu mertua-nya yang sedikit mirip dengan suaminya

Nyonya Hong menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Ujarnya mantap

"Tidak tapi, uhm...aku dan Jisoo oppa..."

"kami...kami belum melakukannya..." lirih Wonwoo

Sekarang barulah Nyonya Hong yang terkejut dan blank

"Ta-tapi, ini, itu..." Nyonya Hong membuat gerakan-gerakan abstrak di udara dengan tangannya

Dan Wonwoo dengan bijak menjelaskan

"Sesungguhnya, kami, atas saran oppa, memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan itu dulu sebelum ujian agar aku bisa fokus." Terang Wonwoo

"Jadi yah...aku tidak hamil hanya kelelahan, stres dan saat aku mual muntah aku salah makan siangnya, aku tidak mengatakannya karena pasti oppa akan...eomma tahu...menginterogasi dan lain sebagainya..."

Nyonya Hong menghela nafas, sedikit lesu

"Maaf..." lirih Wonwoo

Nyonya Hong segera kembali menjadi wanita bijak kembali

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf sayang...,justru eomma yang harusnya minta maaf, membawamu seenaknya berspekulasi sendiri. Maafkan eomma sayang, harusnya eomma bersabar dan mengerti kondisimu yang akan ujian. Maafkan eomma sayang..." Nyonya Hong merengkuh menantu kesayangannya dalam pelukan

"Tidak apa eomma, tapi eomma tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan berusaha setelah ujianku selesai." Bisik Wonwoo malu-melu

Yang membuat Nyonya Hong kembali bersemangat

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita konsultasi bagaimana agar usaha kalian berhasil, karena perut ini masih belum berisi." Nyonya Hong dengan semangat membara menatap Wonwoo sambil mengusap perut ratanya.

Siapa yang tahu jika usaha itu tidaklah sia-sia dan membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan ;)

 _ **Percaya atau tidak draft ini sudah ditulis hampir 1 th yg lalu, tepatnya sekitar 11 bulan haha, tp apalah daya baru dikelarin, jd kalo ada ketidak sinkronan diawal dan akhir mohon maaf, dan beritahu agar bisa segera diperbaiki**_

 _ **Dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya kkkk**_

 _ **Apakah masih ada yang menunggu?**_

 _ **Mau lanjut tida? Aku udah bikin 4 ch yg belum kelar sejak Feb 2017 tbh, dan sdg proses penyelesaian jika berminat**_

 _ **Dan untuk adek yg sdh nungguin sejak lama dan gabisa baca di wp, ini nih aku up di FFN kkkk**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Hong's Family** **2**

 **Ngidam**

 **Jeon/Hong Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **WARNING : TYPOS, ABSURD, GAJE, RATE M(ungkin), ANEH**

"Oppa bangun…banguuun…" seru Wonwoo, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jisoo yang berada di sampingnya, di ranjang besar itu.

"eungh….a-ada apa sayangh hmm?" Jisoo bersusah payah berusaha membuka matanya. Mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang temaram itu, guna mencari penunjuk waktu.

"ini masih jam 1 pagi Wonie. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Jisoo

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo dengan mata berbinar, dan perasaan Jisoo sedikit tidak enak.

Jisoo merangkul istri terkasihnya itu mendekat, meski masih mengantuk, Jisoo tahu Wonwoo menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa sudah bangun jam segini? Ibu hamil harus tidur dengan baik. Mari tidur lagi." Ucap Jisoo, membelai rambut panjang bergelombang istrinya, dan mengecup keningnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa~" Wonwoo memanggil manja. Dan perasaan Jisoo semakin tidak enak.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Jisoo lagi dengan lembut, mengecup pipi istrinya yang kini sedikit berisi.

"Oppa oppa oppa~" panggil Wonwoo lagi, dengan nada manja dan sedikit kekanakan, menggemaskan.

"Iya iya apa sayang?" balas Jisoo mengikuti gaya bicara Wonwoo

Wonwoo sedikit mendengus sebal karena merasa diledek, tapi kemudian berubah sumringah lagi.

Wonwoo beringsut menempel pada Jisoo. Memeluk lengannya manja. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jisoo, sementara Jisoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengecup pipi Jisoo kilat.

Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sejuta tanya. Walau tak dipungkiri Jisoo merasa senang, tapi sikap Wonwoo sangatlah janggal. Apakah semua wanita hamil seperti ini? Tanya Jisoo dalam hati.

"Jadi…" Jisoo membuka percakapan yang terhenti, setelah Wonwoo memanggil-manggilnya manja

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan pasti." Lanjutnya penuh selidik, dan was-was. Selama hamil 2 bulan ini, sikap Wonwoo jadi berubah, dan banyak hal aneh yang Wonwoo inginkan, tapi belum pernah Wonwoo bangun jam segini dengan semangat dan wajah segar.

Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah, sangat manis, dan Jisoo dengan segera mengecup sayang hidungnya.

"Katakanlah.." lanjut Jisoo, dengan sabar menunggu penjelasan istrinya

"Oppaa.a~" seru Wonwoo lagi dan mengecup kedua sisi pipi Jisoo

"Oppa, telepon Soonyoung sekarang~" seru Wonwoo

"Panggilkan Sunyong, Jiwon kecil ingin Sunyong. Sunyong kecil yang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan!" seru Wonwoo bahagia. Pasalnya Wonwoo baru saja bermimpi bertemu dengan teman sejak kecilnya itu, Soonyoung, sipit dengan pipi gembul nan menggemaskan, meski sudah dewasa sekalipun.

"Aku ingin Jiwonie kecil kita kelak akan seperti Sunyong, lucu, menggemaskan ↗sepelti hamstel~!" lanjut Wonwoo lagi diakhiri dengan aegyo

Jisoo bergidik ngeri antara gemas dan takut, takut akan obsesi aneh istrinya terhadap teman kecilnya yang yah tidak bisa Jisoo pungkiri sangat lucu seperti hamster. Tapi masalahnya sekarang ini tengah malam, dan jangan lupakan Soonyoung memiliki kekasih yang super duper pencemburu seperti Jihoon, entah apa yang dikatakan Jihoon jika tahu kekasihnya ditelepon tengah malam oleh Wonwoo, dan untuk Jisoo sendiri, dia juga tidak rela Wonwoo meski akibat ngidam Wonwoo menginginkan pria lain, bagaimanapun Soonyoung itu kan pria seusia mereka.

"Kenapa tidak seperti oppa saja hmmm? Oppa kan ayah-nya Jiwon, masa' anak oppa mirip Soonyoung..." tawar Jisoo sambil bergidik ngeri dengan ucapannya, meski Soonyoung itu lucu, tapi masa iya anaknya seperti Soonyoung, bukankah Jisoo ayahnya? Jisoo juga tidak kalah menggemaskan dari Soonyoung, tidak tidak, Jisoo bergidik ngeri dengan pikirannya, sepertinya dia sudah mulai aneh, Jisoo itu oppa tampannya Wonwoo bukan menggemaskan seperti Soonyoung

Wonwoo merengut mendengar jawaban Jisoo, mulai merajuk. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan bahunya mulai bergetar dan pada akhirnya isakan lolos

"O..hiks...oppa...hiks sudah hiks tida-"

"Hey hey sayang, cantiknya oppa, jangan bicara macam-macam ne? Oppa sayang kok, sayang sekali malah, sudah sudah cup cup jangan menangis ya Wonie manis, oppa akan telepon Soonyoung hmm?"

Kata Jisoo pada akihrnya mengalah dengan suaranya yang penuh kasih sayang dan dengan sangat lembut, sambil merengkuh bahu istrinya dan memeluknya, kemudian menatap lekat mata rubah cantik yang berair itu.

Butuh 17x missed call dan 10 pesan Jisoo kirim sebelum akhirnya Soonyoung dengan kesalnya mengangkat ponselnya, itupun Jisoo bersyukur karena si sipit itu tidak mematikan atau memode pesawatkan ponselnya, sehingga setidaknya panggilannya bisa masuk.

Sebelum ponsel diberikan pada Wonwoo, terlebih dulu Jisoo memperingati Soonyoung yang memang sudah tahu kedua sejoli itu telah menikah, bahwa Wonwoo tengah mengandung dan sedang sangat sensitif maka berpura-puralah ceria dan bahagia, nanti Jisoo akan mentraktir Soonyoung makan sepuasnya, yang dengan kesal dan setengah hati disetujui Soonyoung, lagi pula mana bisa Soonyoung benar-benar marah pada Wonie kecilnya.

"Soonyoungiee..." seru Wonwoo dengan kelewat riang ketika menerima ponsel dari Jisoo

"Hai Wonieee..." balas Soonyoung tak kalah rang

"Jadi ada apa Wonie? Dan bagaimana kabar si kecil yang ada di perutmu?" tanya Soonyoung

"Wonie kecil merindukan paman Unyong-nya, kabarnya baik jika kau mau kemari, tapi dia akan sedih kalau paman imutnya tidak kemari." Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada imut dan sedih

Soonyoung menghela nafas diseberang, temannya itu kerasukan apa sih, selama 18 tahun hampir 19 tahun berteman, tidak pernah Wonwoo bertingkah seperti itu, kecuali waktu dia kecil. Soonyoung jadi bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Wah tentu saja keponakan samchon tersayang,tapi katakan pada Wonie kecil bahwa aku baru bisa berkunjung esok hari. Tapi tidak janji yaa..." balas Soonyoung dengan nada dibuat-buat bahagia

Wonwoo sedikit merengut, meski tak terlihat oleh Soonyoung, sementara Jisoo mendekap bahu kurus istrinya, sambil mengecup kepalanya.

"Sekarang sudah sangat malam, berbahaya untuk teman marmut mama malam-malam datang kemari... aegi papa tunggu besok yaa." Ucap Jisoo lembut memberi pengertian pada istrinya yang tengah mengandung buah hati mereka itu, sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

Dengan lemas Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyerahkan ponselnya ke Jisoo.

Setelah berterima kasih dan sekaligus meminta maaf pada Soonyoung, Jisoo mematikan ponselnya.

Besok siangnya, Soonyoung datang bersama kekasih mungilnya yaitu Jihoon.

Wonwoo dengan segera berhambur memeluk si gembul dan sipit Soonyoung dengan gemas dan sayang seolah-olah pria itu adalah anak yang sudah lama tidak pulang.

"Heii sudaahh..." seru Jihoon dengan sedikit cemburu dan segera menarik kekasihnya jauh-jauh dari Wonwoo, sementara Jisoo juga tidak bahagia melihatnya, dan dengan cepat menggandeng tangan istrinya dan merenguh pinggangnya posesif.

Soonyoung sendiri senang-senang saja dipeluk teman cantiknya yang sempat ditaksir juga walau agak sesak akibat perut buncit Wonwoo.

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di ruang keluarga, menonton TV, sementara Jisoo membuatkan minum untuk tamu-tamu juga istrinya yang sudah jadwalnya minum susu. Perasaan Jisoo dari tadi resah dan ingin cepat-cepat bergabung ke ruang keluarga lantaran Wonwoo sedari tadi menempel pada Soonyoung, awalnya Jisoo percaya pada Jihoon tapi nyatanya wanita mungil itu malah sibuk membaca majalah tas-tas branded milik Wonwoo, mengabaikan kekasihnya yang keasikan ditempeli oleh istri Jisoo.

"Mana minumnya? Aku sudah kehausan sejak tadi kenapa lama sekali?!"

Tiba-tiba suara galak gadis mungil kekasih Soonyoung itu mengagetkan Jisoo

"YA! Jihoon apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bagaimana bisa kau tinggalkan kekasihmu dengan Wonie-ku sendiri?" ujar Jisoo parno

Jihoon hanya menatap malas pria yang juga kakak kelasnya SMA dulu itu

"aku tidak terlalu khawatir, lagipula Wonwoo tidak akan mau dengan si bodoh itu, dan untuk si bodoh itu dia akan dapat pelajarannya, dan oh ya ingatkan istrimu akan janjinya membelikanku tas untuk meminjamkan si sipit menyebalkan itu." Ujar Jihoon santai sambil membuka kripik kentang yang ada di dapur dan memakannya santai.

Jisoo melongo "apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? Ah tidak peduli, tolong buat minuman kalian sendiri, aku harus menyelamatkan Wonie-ku." Ujar Jisoo buru-buru sambil membawa susu milik istrinya dan meniggalkan Jihoon yang giliran melongo ditinggal Jisoo dengan teko besar yang berisi es, 2 gelas kosong dan sirup yang belum jadi dituang.

"sial..." gumam Jihoon

 **Ngidam**

Memasuki ruang keluarga, pemandangan yang didapat Jisoo sangat menyebalkan yaitu Wonwoo yang memeluk lengan Soonyoung dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Wonwoo.

"EKHEM!" Jisoo berdeham keras tapi Wonwoo tidak menggubris sementara Soonyoung tersenyum canggung

"bayi kalian yang meminta..." cicitnya

Jisoo meliriknya tajam, sebelum mendekati istrnya

"Wonie sayang saatnya minum susu." Ujarnya lembut, duduk di sebelah Wonwoo yang kosong, sambil menyodorkan susu yang membuat sandaran Wonwoo pada Soonyoung lepas, dan dengan cepat Jisoo memepet Wonwoo dan setelah selesai minum susunya, Jisoo membawa kepala istrinya menyender di bahu Jisoo.

Jihoon datang tidak lama setelahnya dengan omelan panjang lebar mengenai betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya tuan rumah dalam melayani tamunya yang dihadiahi kikikan Wonwoo dan ketidak pedulian dari Jisoo.

"Hoam..." Wonwoo menguap di tengah film yang mereka putar

"Oppa aku mengantuk...aku ingin tidur dengan Soonyoung..." keluh Wonwoo yang dihadiahi pelototan ketiga manusia lain di ruang itu

"Unyong, unyong, aku ingin anak dalam kandunganku memiliki pipi gembil yang menggemaskan spertimu..." ujar Wonwoo lemah tetapi cukup riang sambil menguyel-uyel pipi gembil itu.

"muac..."

Wonwoo hampir saja mencium pipi Soonyoung tetapi kantuk terlebih dulu mengambil kesadarannya dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Jisoo, terang saja semalam mereka hanya tidur beberapa jam.

Setelah memindahkan Wonwoo ke kamar, Jihoon dan Soonyoung berpamitan, dan sepertinya Soonyoung akan dalam masalah setelah kepulangannya dari kediaman keluarga muda Hong itu, melihat raut wajah Jihoon yang tersenyum lebar tapi tampak mengerikan.

Jisoo menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Hari masih siang tapi Jisoo merasa sangat lelah, seperti seluruh energinya terkuras semua. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas, beranjak menuju kamar mereka berdua yang ranjangnya telah diisi oleh wanita tercantik yang Jisoo kenal. Rasanya seluruh pekerjaannya di kantor hingga lembut tidak ada yang semenekannya dan menguras habis tenaganya seperti ini, bahkan ngidam-ngidam Wonwoo semuanya digabungkan tidak ada yang semelelahkan kali ini.

'ini benar-benar permintaan yang paling buruk yang pernah terjadi. Aegi jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh lagii...papa akan lakukan semuanya tapi tidak dengan Soonyoung. Wonie semoga kau tidak akan mengidam hal seperti ini lagi.' Batin Jisoo, pasalnya meski bukan secara fisik, ngidam Wonwoo yang kali ini menguras hati Jisoo, membuatnya stres dan tertekan membiarkan wanita cantiknya berdekatan dengan pria lain meski itu hanyalah si Soonyoung teman semenjak bayi Wonwoo.

Tahu sendiri betapa pencemburunya Jisoo, tapi kali ini tidak bisa berkutik lantaran Wonwoo hamil dan lagi itu semua untuk calon bayi mereka. Yang jelas, ini hari terburuk bagi Jisoo.

Meski hari begitu buruk, hanya dengan memandang wajah pulas Wonwoo ketika tertidur yang tampak sangat cantik dan polos mampu mengangkat beban berat di pundak Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum memandangi wajah damai Wonwoo sambil mengusap surai hitamnya yang lembut, dan sesekali mengecupi dahinya, terkadang usapan juga berpindah pada perut Wonwoo.

Akhirnya hari yang berat telah terlewati, apalagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari pada Wonwoo ingin berdekatan dengan Soonyoung? Tidak tahu saja Jisoo jika istrinya akan memiliki permintaan yang lebih menakutkan.

"Eungh..." Wonwoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam, padahal mereka tidur sejak siang menjelang sore. Mereka? Ya Jisoo juga ikut tertidur selama mengagumi wajah istri cantiknya itu.

"hoam... oppa? Oppa?" panggil Wonwoo yang telah terbangun

"Nghhh..." Jisoo mulai tersadar dari tidurnya

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Jisoo benar-benar terbangun setelah menerima tatapan secara konstan dari sepasang mata rubah cantik.

Memandang wanita yang telah terbangun itu membuat Jisoo tersenyum,namun sedikit-sedikit senyum itu meluntur, karena setelah diamati, senyum Wonwoo penuh akan makna.

"Oppa aku bermimipi-"

Tuh kan. Benar kan?

"Aku sekarang rasanya jadi ingin bertemu-"

'Jangan! Tidak! Jangan katakan sayang!' seru Jisoo dalam hati meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lemah sambil mengusap surai istrinya

"Kim Mingyu."

'TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!'

"Entah kenapa aegi akan sangat tampan jika-"

"Jika rupanya sepertinya papanya, tentu saja sayang." Potong Jisoo yang dengan segera mencium bibir istrinya agar berhenti mengoceh.

Dan akhirnya malam itu Jisoo berhasil membuat Wonwoo melupakan keinginannya dan berakhir dengan wajah merah dan hanya akan mengingat Jisoo selamanya. Bagiamana caranya? Tanya saja pada Jisoo

'YOSH' NO 'JOSH' for Joshua

 _ **Start 15 Nov 2016**_

 _ **End 26 Jan 2018**_

 _ **Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ch 2 kelar**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk Yuanita dan Mockaa17 untuk reviewnya**_ __ _ **, semoga tidak mengecewakan, iya si jisoo ma wonwoo belum ngapa2in hehe, next bakal up Just Young Adult Life yg sudah 2 tahun terlantar padahal dah mo kelar haha**_


End file.
